


Princess Daisy's Smash Shenanigans

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Farting, Flashbacks, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something, with Princess Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Daisy yawned as she stretched her arms, looking out the balcony of the room she shared with the other Smash girls.

"Man, things can be quite a drag sometimes." Daisy remarked as she glanced behind her to see some of the Smashers mumbling about something. "These guys just say the most random things sometimes."

"...Something." Wolf O' Donnell grumbled as he folded his arms together.

"Something?" Jigglypuff remarked as she was twirling around in the hallway.

"Something." Toon Link said as he was playing around with music using his wind waker.

"Something!" Ness exclaimed as he burped loudly after firing a PK Fire in the hallway.

"Something!?" Popo and Nana shouted as the Ice Climbers began jumping up and down like mad.

"Something..." Dry Bowser dryly retorted as he was rolling a stroller down the hallway for some reason.

Princess Daisy farted loudly as she yawned, turning her head as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ahh... had that one lingering around... seems much more interesting that the boring conversations going on outside..." She shrugged as she let out another brassy fart, yawning. "Well, looks like tonight's gonna be one of those nights."

And lo, Daisy took it to stink up the room with her deep pitched farts, for she had no care for what boring conversations the others were having.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy looked over a journal she has had since she came to the Smash Mansion. Opening it up and looking at it, the red haired tomboy princess smiled as it allowed her to take a nostalgic trip down memory lane...

_Princess Daisy was shocked. She was heading towards the infamous Super Smash Bros Mansion, wearing her traditional yellow and orange dress, with Toadette and Birdo walking her over towards the building, heading eastward in the giant, grassy park that contained the mansion._

_"I can't believe it! They're letting me stay at the Super Smash Bros Mansion!" Daisy exclaimed as she squealed with joy, holding her hands together. "I wonder how the others will react!"_

_Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Well, I'm pretty sure Peach and Luigi will be happy to see you! And Mario, too!"_

_Birdo rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Now Daisy, I know that you have your other friends there, but just remember, you don't know anyone here besides the Mario crew. You might want to be careful what you do and what you say..."_

_Daisy waved her right hand at Birdo as she laughed. "Don't worry! I can make good friends with people easy!"_

_Birdo narrowed her eyes at Daisy. "You realize that people consider you annoying because of your tomboy perkiness, right?"_

_Daisy scoffed as she shook her head. "Oh Birdo, you simply don't understand." She then stopped, standing right in front of the entrance with Birdo and Toadette. She turned around, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes. "Well, this is goodbye for now, but I'll be in check!"_

_Toadette began crying as she tightly hugged Daisy, rubbing her head into Daisy's stomach. "Oh, how I will miss you! Wah!"_

_Daisy cried as she hugged Toadette in unison, with Birdo shaking her head in disbelief._

_"All right, we've stayed here long enough!" Birdo commented as she pulled Toadette off of Daisy, waving goodbye to Daisy with her left hand. "Enjoy your time with the Smashers." She then headed westward, carrying Toadette in her hands, who was still sad to split off from Daisy._

_Daisy regained control of herself as she blew her nose with a yellow napkin, tossing it to the sign as she took in a deep breath, feeling confident as she placed her hands on her hips. "Right! Time to make my presence known!" She then turned around, knocking on the door a few times._

_Luigi opened the door slowly, surprised to see his girlfriend standing right in front of him. "D-Daisy!?"_

_" **HI I'M DAISY!** " Daisy greeted as she placed her hands behind her back._

_Luigi fainted immediately, not being able to comprehend Daisy's appearance as Daisy walked over Luigi, dropping her jaw in awe as she looked around the mansion._

_"My... it's bigger than I thought...!" Daisy exclaimed as she noticed the gigantic red stairs in front of her that led to the top, holding her hands together. "Luigi! You gotta give me a tour here!"_

_Waluigi and Shadow The Hedgehog walked past the entrance hall as they noticed Daisy, glancing at each other._

_"This is not going to go well," Both characters stated as they sighed, continuing onward to the outdoor garden._

* * *

_"So... are you going to introduce me to the gang, or what?" Daisy asked as she helped Luigi up._

_Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm not really sure... can you handle introductions?"_

_Daisy smiled as she giggled, closing her eyes. "Of course, Luigi kun! Now come on, show me around!"_

_Luigi sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, all right." He reluctantly agreed._

_The duo headed up the stairs as they walked up the ten red colored steps, with Luigi showing Daisy the other stairs on the right, and the elevator to the left. On the second and third floors, were the ancient old rooms that were shared amongst characters, and several stores higher had rooms dedicated to each single Smasher for themselves. As Luigi and Daisy reached the tenth floor, the final floor on the mansion, two rooms lied up here, to the left being Master Hand's office, and the right being Crazy Hand's penthouse._

_"Wow, Luigi... I'm impressed!" Daisy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "All of the Smashers seem kind of friendly!"_

_Luigi sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say that..." He sighed as his mustache dropped. "Some of them want to kill you like there's no tomorrow."_

_Sonic The Hedgehog then zipped up the tenth floor, standing in front of Daisy and Luigi as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, you want to go come with me to the Station Square Pizza Hut for a bit?"_

_"Do I!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed Sonic's right arm, rushing down the stairs as she left Luigi behind. Luigi sighed as he dropped his arms, shaking his head._

_"Oh that Daisy... what am I to do with her...?" Luigi mumbled as the gray colored, male Robotic Operation Buddy and Lucario walked up to Luigi._

_"So, she's your girlfriend?" Lucario asked, his arms folded as he shook his head. "She seems a bit too excited. Like the kids we have here."_

_"Yes, but she's one that should be watched. After all, remember when we had that Grand Prix in 2005?" R.O.B. pinpointed._

_Luigi nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "You got a good point. Maybe I should tell Daisy to tone her personality down." He reluctantly went down the stairs as Lucario and R.O.B. looked at each other, shrugging as they headed into Master Hand's office._

_Waluigi and Shadow were in the Assist Trophy lounge as they noticed Daisy's antics in the mansion earlier on the television screen, the two facing each other._

_"Just how do you put up with her?" Shadow asked as he folded his arms together._

_Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Believe me, I don't. She's as obnoxious as me and all the other characters from the Mushroom Kingdom."_

* * *

_"Thanks for showing me the whole mansion, Luigi!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she tightly hugged Luigi._

_Luigi tried squeezing himself free as he panted, adjusting his green cap. "Well, I'm happy to know that you're satisfied, Daisy."_

_"Yep, that I am!" Daisy exclaimed as she giggled, placing her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the right, "But on that note, where should I sleep? I mean, there's so many rooms here..."_

_Luigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess for tonight, you can bunk with me... Mario left to do some practicing on his Mach Bike in the Grumble Volcano."_

_"All right! I get to sleep with my main man!" Daisy squealed as she clapped her hands in giddy, bouncing in joy._

_Luigi sheepishly chuckled as he continued rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehehehehehe, yes, I'm sure this will be a great time, Daisy..." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh boy... what am I getting myself into...?"_

_And from there on, Princess Daisy spent the next several days at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, making the most of her visit while Luigi was understandably cautious the entire time..._

* * *

_Princess Daisy was taking a stroll around the mansion, with it being three in the morning, which meant that it still qualified as nighttime, the red haired tomboy spotting Waluigi and Shadow The Hedgehog on the giant balcony looking northward. Daisy stepped out, wearing yellow and orange pajamas as she faced the two angsty characters._

_"Hey, y'all! What'cha been up to?" Daisy asked as she folded her arms together._

_Waluigi sipped some coffee as he turned to Daisy. "Weh. me and Shadow are just shooting the stuff tonight. We normally do this."_

_"Yeah. We're akin to night owls." Shadow stated as he stretched his arms. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

_"Well, yeah, I should, but normally I wake up to pee at this hour." Daisy explained as she smiled, not minding the cold. "So, you guys enjoy your time as Assist Trophies?"_

_"No." Shadow and Waluigi stated in unison as they glanced at Daisy, with her shrugging as she headed back into the hallway, to continue enjoying her presence within the mansion, leaving Waluigi and Shadow to enjoy the brisk, post midnight scene._

"...well, that's enough nostalgia for one night." Daisy remarked as she let out a few wet farts, fanning the air as she then decided to take a shower, y'know IN THE BATHROOM.


End file.
